Garagara heebum dan kkoming
by xera-chan
Summary: Apa yang di perbuat kucing itu kepada si evil magnae? Please RnR


FanfictionSuper Junior Gara- gara Heebum dan kkoming

Rated: K+, Humor, Indonesian

Disclaimer:

Ya, Yang kalian tau mereka buka milik saya, mungin klo milik saya, saya udah jadi sutradara terkenal hhahahaha #evillaugh

Warning:

Ff gaje dari author yang emang kata temen2nya gaje banget, bnyak typo's bertebaran, aneh, alur ngebut, pokoknya gitulah :P

Happy reading ^^

"kyu…", panggil seseorang, yang tak lain adalah Cinderella abad masa kini yang menjelma sebagai nenek sihir #dipasung .

Yang di panggil tetap focus dengan PSP tercintanya.

"Cho KyuHyun! Kau dengar nggak sih?", sosok kegelapan heechulpun keluar.

"nee, waeyo hyung?" jawab evil itu malas, matanya tetap terfokus dengan benda yang sekarang sangat ingin heechul bakar.

"Cho KyuHyun…, kau ingin PSP itu kuhancurkan atau ku bakar?" Tanya heechul dengan lembut nan dingin.

Mau nggak mau kyu pun menoleh ke arah hyungnya yang sudah siap dengan pematik api dan pemukul bassball di tangannya.

"waeyo hyung?, t umben-tumbennya hyung mencariku", Tanya kyu dengan muka seaegyo mungkin. #OMO…nggak bisa bayangin.

"di mana kau sembunyikan heebum?"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan hyungnya yang baginya adalah tuduhan.

"ya mana kutau hyung, sejak kapan heebum suka bermain denganku?" sangkal kyu.

"kalo bukan kau siapa lagi yang suka menyembunyikan heebum, heh?, kemaren aja dengan tampang evilmu kau mengikat heebum di bak kamar mandi yang mau kukuras?, sekarang aku malah curiga, kalo kau menyembunyikan heebum di dorm anak SHINee", ujar sang Cinderella menggebu-gebu.

"itukan kemaren hyung, sekarang aku lagi nggak mood ingin menyiksa kucing jelekmu, weeekk", sehabis bicara sperti itu, dengan seringai evilnya, kyu berlari dari tempatnya sebelum pemukul bassball yang entah kapan di bawa hyungnya mendarat di kepala nya.

"hei evil magnae! Kembali kau", teriak heechul, yang di pastikan author, anak SHINee dan DBSK bisa mendengarnya.

'bisa-bisanya heechul hyung menuduhku menyembunyikan kucing jeleknya' batin kyu.

Sekarang sang evil magnae sedang asyik lesehan depan tv.

"kyu, kau liat kkoming nggak?", tiba-tiba seekor #plakk, seseorang menepuk pundak kyuhyun.

Kyu menatap hyungnya sebal.

"ya, yesung hyung, apa aku seperti penculik hewan?, tadi heechul hyung nuduh aku menculik kucingnya, sekarang hyung, sekalian aja nanti eunhyuk hyung nanyain si sarimin monyetnya tukang monyet yang biasa mangkal di pangkalan tukang ojek (?)"ujarnya kesal.

"ya, kyu… jangan marah donk, aku kan Cuma menanyakan anjingku, siapa tau kau melihatnya" melas sang work of art takut si magnae ngambek.

"ne, ne…, mendingan hyung sama heechul hyung cari bareng-bareng sana" ujar kyu songong.

"PLAKK"

"sopan dikit napa kyu", ucap yesung sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka kyuhyun dengan koran yang telah di gulung-gulung buat mukul sang evil, abis itu yesung langsur ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan kyu yang tengah mengusap-usap kepalanya #poor kyu.

'sedih banget sih jadi gue' batin kyu lebay.

Karena sedang berlibur, kyu pun membuang waktunya dengan mengusai dorm yang Cuma ada heechul, yesung dan dirinya, karena bosan ia pun beranjak ke rak yang menyimpan video- video film.

"yah… ini mah udah di tonton semua"gumamnya, ting! Bohlam berwarna kuning muncul tiba-tiba di atas kepalanya.

Tanpa babibu lagi ia melesat ke tempat para hyungnya menyimpan barang-barang lamanya, matanya menulusuri setiap kardus yang ada di sana, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap seekor kucing dan seekor anjing sedang bersenda gurau sambil sesekali tertawa ngakak #authorsarap.

'lho? Itu kan kucing sma anjingnya hyungdeul, ngapain arisan disini?' Tanya kyu dalam hati yang entah nanya ke siapa.

"yesung hyung… heechul hyung…, peliharaan hyung ada di sini nih…" teriak kyu.

SIIIINNGG.

Merasa tak ada yang menyaut, kyu- pun balik lagi ke ruang tv.

Kyu… aku dan heechul hyung pergi dulu, heechul hyung pergi ke dorm anak SHINee, kalo aku ke supermarket untuk beli bahan makanan, jaga dorm y.. 

_Yesung hyung_

'heechul hyung benar-benar menyangka aku menyembunyikan kucingnya di sana? Ck..ck..', ia pun kembali ke tempat tadi setelah membaca pesan singkat dari hyungnya.

"baguslah… dengan begitu, aku bisa memonopoli dorm" gumamanya sambil mengobrak abrik kardus disana.

"meong…"

"guk..guk.."

"meong.."

"guk..guk.."

Kyu menoleh ke belakang tepat heebum dan kkoming sedang berdiri #hah?author pingsan ngebayangin kucing dan anjing berdiri dengan 2 kaki *plakk

"kalian berdua berisik banget sih? Sama aja kayak majikannya" gerutu kyu

"hei, kaset apa itu?" Tanya nya heran melihat heebum dan kkoming menggigit sebuah kaset, seakan kucing dan anjing itu ingin menyarankan agar kyu menonton kaset itu.

kyu berjalan ke kardus yang jatuh berantakan, tiba-tiba kyu terkejut melihat tumpukan kaset yang lumayan banyak.

Ia mengernyit melihat tulisan yang ada terpampang di kardus tersebut.

"SM Entertainment…, sepertinya hyungdeul nggak pernah menceritakan kalo mereka menyimpan beginian" gumamnya.

Ia pun membawa kardus yang berisi kaset-kaset itu ke ruang tv dan menyetel salah satunya.

Gambar yang pertama muncul, tulisan 'Lee HyukJae Audition', beberapa detik kemudian di video itu muncul seorang namja mengenakan kaos biru di balut mantel putih,dan beberapa namja berpakaian hitam, namja bermantel putih itu mulai bernyanyi, mulanya ia bernyanyi dengan nada rap beberapa detik kemudian nadanya berubah menjadi mellow dan rap dan begitu seterusnya sampai membuat namja berpakain hitam yang adalah juri tertawa melihat namja itu bernyanyi.

"hahahaha… eunhyuk hyung pabbo" tawa kyuhyun, ia pun mengganti kaset yang lain.

Kali ini video yang menampilkan seorang namja berpakain hitam dengan syal yang juga berwarna hitam, kali in namja itu tidak bernyanyi melainkan bergaya bak seorang model yang sedang menjalankan pemotretan.

"bwahahahaha…, itu sungmin hyung?, ya ampun…" kyu semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tapi mengingat dirinya tidak mungkin sendirian dalam waktu lama, ia pun segera mengganti kaset yang lain.

Sekarang terlihat seorang namja yang diketahui itu adalah heechul, sedang bernyanyi dan kemudian ngedance.

"wkwkwkwkwk…, perutku benar-benar sakit setelah melihat video-video itu"

"meong…meong…meong"

"guk…guk…guk"

"hei… sejak kapan kalian berdua ada di sini?", kyu sedikit kaget melihat heebum dan kkoming ada di sampingnya, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai evil.

"bahkan peliharaannya saja menertawakan majikannya", ujar kyu di sela tawanya yang masih ngakak.

Setelah 2 jam menonton semua kaset itu, ia pun segera membereskannya kembali agar tidak di ketahui hyungdeulnya. Dan nggak lupa ia membawa heebum dan kkoming bersamanya.

Skip Time

"aku pulang..."ucap heechul dan yesung berbarengan.

Kyuhyun yang lagi asyik main PSP langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Heechul hyung… yesung hyung… peliharaan kalian ada di sini nih" teriak kyu.

"mana? Mana my lovely heebum?" teriak sang Cinderella.

"tuh" tunjuk kyu dengan dagunya.

"Oh my lovely heebum, kemana saja kamu? Dari tadi umma nyariin kamu lho", ujar heechul yang mebuat kyu bergidik geli.

Sedetik kemudian kyu tertawa ngakak.

"kyu? Kau menertawakanku ya?"

"wkwkwkwkwkwkwk…" kyu tetap ngakak, ia teringat kembali dengan video-video yang baru 2 jam lalu ia tonton.

"kyu kenapa hyung"Tanya yesung yang baru saja muncul.

"nggak tau… udah 2 menit dia ketawa ngakak"jawab heechul sebal.

Beberapa detik kemudian ketawa kyu pun mereda #emangnyaujan,

"aku pergi dulu ya hyung" kata kyu masih dengan twanya.

"mau kemana?" Tanya yesung, takut-takut dia bakal ngubah profesinya jadi orang gila di myeongdong.

"ke dorm anak SHINee"jawabnya.

Skip Time

Kyu tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat kantong plastic yang dibawanya.

"untung aku meminjamnya ke key, key pun mau meminjamkan kaset pre-debut anak SHINee, ya walau dia sangat narsis memperlihatkan videonya tapi nggak boleh di pinjem" gumam kyu tidak lupa dengan evil smirk yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"aku pulang…" ujar kyu membuka pintu dormnya dengan sedikit nada… errr gembira.

"kau kenapa kyu? Sepertinya kau sangat senang? Menang game dari changmin ya?" saut sungmin

Yang di Tanya hanya nyengir gaje sambil menahan tawa yang ingin meledak.

"heechul hyung, kau tau kyu kenapa?"Tanya sungmin ke Cinderella yang sedang asyik nonton telenovela.

"ya, sebaiknya kau urus dia, dari tadi dia ketawa ngakak mulu"

"kesambet kali hyung" celetuk eunhyuk.

"di sini nggak ada hantu, hyung…"timpal siwon.

Mari kita lihat apa yang sedang di lakukan sang magnae.

'aku bener-bener mau ngakak', batin kyu.. sedetik kemudian

"wkwkkwkwkwkkwkkwkwkwk…."

"hyungdeul…, kyu kenapa itu?" teriak wookie histeris dari depan kamar kyumin.

"ANDWAE…, kyu? Kau kenapa?" teriak sungmin tak kalah histeris.

"HUA… kyu kesurupan" tambah eunhyuk yang membuat para member ngumpul di kamar kyumin.

Sedangkan kyu masih dengan suara twanya yang ngakak sampai nangissambil guling-gulin di lantai.

"tunggu, aku akan mengambil kitab"ujar siwon.

"cho kyuhyun, cho kyuhyun, kau kenapa?"Tanya sang leader panic.

"hyung… kau sangat lucu" ucap kyu di sela-sela tawanya.

Leetuk menautkan alisnya,heran.

"sungmin hyung, kau sungguh tampan dengan syal hitam" ucapnya lagi.

"kyu… kau kenapa?" Tanya sungmin khawatir.

"eunhyuk hyung… hyung sungguh kocak jika lagu rap dan mellow kau nyanyikan"ujarnya dengan tawa ngakak, sampai sampai suara tawanya nggak kedengeran.

Member lain mulai menenangkan sungmin yang sedang menangis, mengira kyu menjadi gila karena di tinggal sendirian di dorm, sedangkan kyu masih tetap dalam posisinya yang guling-guling gaje di di lantai sambil megangin perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Di pintu kamar kyumin…

"hei, heebum…, seharusnya tadi kita tidak menunjukkan kaset itu" ujar kkoming sambil mengoyangkan ekornya.

"memangnya kenapa?"Tanya heebum yang masih asyik ngeliat para namja nggak jelas di kamr kyumin.

"kalo evil magnae member I tau kaset itu, dan dia di marahin sama hyungdeulnya, maka yang kena imbasnya kita lho…"

"kok begitu?"

"pastinya si evil magnae akan membunuh kita, gara-gara kita nunjukin kaset-kaset itu"

"ah, kau benar, ayo kita pergi sebelum aku di ikat di kamar mandi lagi"ujar heebum, kucing itu berlari meninggalkan kamr kyumin.

"heebum, tunggu aku", kkoming pun ikut lari mengejar heebum.

END

A/N :….#, Readers: thor?

Eh, udah selese ya?, eottokhe? Nggak lucu? Emang…. #pundung, garing? Banget…

#guling2kayakkyu…. Hanya itu yang bisa saya tulis,mianhae kalo nggak terhibur hiks… , jangan lupa review ya readers… review-an kalian sangat berarti bagi saya TTATT…. Pliiiiissss review ya readers :3


End file.
